


Who Do You Like?

by easy_peasy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард тяжело влюблен, и Фрэнк хочет знать, кто же этот счастливчик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_big_pie_number1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_pie_number1/gifts).
  * A translation of [Who Do You Like?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386615) by [the_big_pie_number1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_pie_number1/pseuds/the_big_pie_number1). 



> Thank the_big_pie_number1 so much!  
> Бета - I_LIVE_IN_ROCK  
> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2914446

— Так, Джерард, — Фрэнк выдержал паузу, — тебе кто-нибудь нравится?

Этот вопрос застал Джерарда врасплох, и он почувствовал легкий толчок в желудке.

Как оказалось, Джерарду и вправду кое-кто нравился. Этот кое-кто сейчас сидел рядом с ним на кровати и спрашивал, кто нравился Уэю.

Джерарду становилось страшно.

Он понял, что пялится на Фрэнка уже несколько секунд, и поторопился возразить:

— Никто, мне никто не нравится. Почему ты спрашиваешь? — В его голосе проскользнула нотка паники.

— Ты смущен. — На лице Фрэнка появилась улыбка. — Кто это?

Джерард был в панике.

— Никто! Я только что сказал тебе, мне никто не нравится. — Он пытался смотреть Фрэнку в глаза и говорить это, но Джерард никогда не мог врать лучшему другу в лицо.

— Ты определенно влюблен, Боже. — Он взволнованно заерзал на кровати Джерарда. — Ты должен сказать мне, кто это. Все лучшие друзья делают это, не так ли?

Джерард покраснел и опустил взгляд на грязные простыни. Он просто не мог сказать Фрэнку, что влюблен в него, не говоря уже о том, что он любил его последние три года своей жизни. Он оттягивал рукава толстовки и ёрзал на кровати.

Фрэнк видел, как некомфортно чувствовал себя Джерард, и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Уэя.

— Знаешь, ничего страшного не произойдет, если ты не скажешь мне, кто это.

Айеро успокаивающе улыбнулся и дернул один из рукавов Джерарда, тем самым заставляя Уэя чувствовать себя еще более виноватым из-за того, что он не может ничего рассказать Фрэнку.

— Это просто... Это не важно, кто мне нравится, ладно? Я знаю, что это не взаимно, — сказал Джерард, закрывая глаза. Было больно думать о его любви к Фрэнку; мысль о том, что симпатия не взаимна, заставляла чувствовать себя несчастным. Он никогда не знал, что Фрэнку нравились парни; он никогда не знал, что именно он нравился Фрэнку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? «Не взаимно»? — недоверчиво спросил Фрэнк. — Любой захотел бы быть с тобой, Джерард! Ты красивый, умный, веселый, замечательный художник, и... — Он оборвал себя, переваривая то, что только что сказал. Фрэнк выглядел как олень в свете фар, когда отвернулся от лучшего друга. Джерард шокировано смотрел на него.

Фрэнк... Фрэнк только что сказал, что Джерард красивый? Конечно, он на самом деле так не считал, не так ли? Он не мог этого сказать. Слово «красивый» не часто использовалось для описания Джерарда, по крайней мере, не в случае Фрэнка. Джерард был настолько ошарашен, что забыл, что хотел сказать. Фрэнк повернулся и с опаской посмотрел на друга.

— Это не имеет значения, Джи. Давай просто перестанем говорить об этом.

Джерард проигнорировал его.

— Ты думаешь... я красивый? — Он сказал это как-то громко, не так, как хотелось бы.

— Джерард... — сказал Фрэнк, глядя на все что угодно, кроме Джерарда. — Смотри, я понял, е-если ты не хочешь больше дружить, как, знаешь... Если это было странно или еще как-то. — Он сказал это так, как будто вот-вот расплачется, и Джерард не знал почему.

— Э-э, если тебя это успокоит, я думаю... ты тоже, э-э, красивый. — Джерард слегка закашлялся и отвернулся. В конце концов, почему он чувствовал себя так неловко? Это же Фрэнк! Фрэнки, который дружил с ним в течение десяти лет! Фрэнки, который играл с ним у него дома, даже если они не понимали, как что-то работает.

Фрэнк посмотрел на Джерарда. Этот взгляд длился дольше, чем все эти поглядывания за последние десять минут.

— Ты так думаешь? — тихо спросил он.

Джерард прочистил горло.

— Ну, да, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки и плотно закрыл глаза.

— Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня... — Но до того, как Джерард успел что-то сказать, Фрэнк наклонился и поцеловал его.

Поцелуй не длился дольше трех секунд, просто прикосновение губ с губами, но это не смогло не нокаутировать Джерарда. Он шумно выдохнул.

Джерард был настолько занят своими мыслями, что забыл ответить. Фрэнк понял это как плохой знак и передвинулся непосредственно к верхней части кровати. 

— Джерард, мне действительно жаль, я имел в виду, я знаю, что тебе кто-то нравится, и ты хочешь сказать тому человеку, и ты можешь вырасти, и у вас будут дети и дом или что-то еще, и я знаю, что я испортил нашу дружбу, потому что больше не смог себя сдерживать... — начал Фрэнки. — Джерард, пожалуйста, не сердись. 

Джерард присел к Фрэнку и стиснул его в объятиях, после всей этой трепетной и бессвязной речи.

— Фрэнки, эй, все в порядке...

— Ничего не в порядке. Я не должен был давить на тебя, — хныкал он ему в руку. — Тем более, когда тебе кто-то нравится. 

— Фрэнк, ты... — Джерард глубоко вздохнул. — Фрэнк, ты мне нравишься.

Фрэнк замер в руках Джерарда. 

— Не говори так, просто потому, что ты нравишься мне...

В этот раз он перебил его.

— Ты нравишься мне уже три года, Фрэнки, но я не говорил тебе, потому что никогда бы не подумал, что это взаимно. — Он выдохнул. — Я люблю тебя.

Фрэнк посмотрел на него.

— Ты именно это имеешь в виду? — Джерард кивнул. — Я люблю тебя тоже, Джерард, с самой нашей первой встречи. — Фрэнк снова плакал, но сейчас уже из-за счастья, которое он испытывал. Джерард не собирался его отпускать.

— Мы оба такие тупые, — сказал Джерард с глупой улыбкой. 

— Ты прав, — согласился Фрэнк и посмотрел на Уэя. — Джерард? — позвал он. 

— Да?

— Будешь моим парнем? —спросил он с огромной улыбкой.

— Заткнись, идиот, — сказал Джерард и поцеловал своего лучшего друга, а теперь уже парня.


End file.
